


Come What May

by Phoenix85



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix85/pseuds/Phoenix85
Summary: In her pursuit of Lyra in Cittagazze, Marisa spots Mary Malone.Spoilers for the second half of season 2.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Come What May

Come What May 

The spectres were guiding Marisa in the direction they had last encountered the witches, when suddenly they broke off their invisible path and started off in another direction. Intrigued, she followed her pets. They seemed to be headed down a deep valley.

She peered out from the bushes. There was someone down there, a woman from the looks of it. There was something familiar about her... She gasped as she recognized the unruly hair of Dr. Malone. What was she doing here?! Could she have followed herself and Carlo? No. Lyra... For some reason she was absolutely certain the other woman was here because of Lyra. 

She crouched in the green, not wanting to be spotted, her golden monkey not so careful. Dr. Malone seemed to be... basking in the sun! She wondered for a moment if the other woman had in any way even considered the possibility of danger when venturing off into another world. There was just something so pure about her. So… kind. It churned Marisa’s insides. 

Part of Marisa wanted to lock the scholar in a laboratory and study her. What would she find? Would she be bouncing off the walls or would she be kindly asking to be let out? Would there be fear or pity in her eyes if she made her intentions known…? Would the woman even know how to mask her fear or would she simply crack? Beg? How long would she be able to sustain pain without a daemon to share it? 

She saw the dark shapes gliding further towards their unsuspecting prey, and at once Marisa realized she did not want to hurt Dr. Malone.

“No!”

Before she even knew what she was doing she was reaching out to halt them, her invisible leashes calling them back. The shock of her own action had her momentarily frozen in position. Her daemon intently shifted his eyes between her and the woman down below. He had after all never seen her before, while his human counterpart most obviously had.

She could feel the spectres taking advantage of her inner conflict, slowly starting off again, not wanting to be denied such a pure soul. When next Marisa spoke, every word was uttered without hesitation.

“Leave. Her. Be.” 

Her conversation with Carlo came back to her. She had berated him for not being deserving of finding the window. So many possibilites wasted, and for what? Collecting trinkets? Had he hoped to take his treasures with him even in death? Had he even realized how his pursuit of his most prized treasure had become the death of him? Equal… She smiled cruelly at that.

She turned her attention back to the woman below as she got up and casually strolled off in some seemingly unplotted direction. Where was she headed? Did she even know? She seemed to be… exploring. 

Observing her now, Marisa would not have been at all surprised to learn that the woman had just happened to stumble through the window to this world! Even so, she would have been far more deserving than Carlo would have ever been. For some reason, Marisa found herself hoping that Dr. Malone would not find a way over into her own world. She called on the spectres once more. Her daemon moved closer towards her.

“Even after I have gone, leave her be.”

Marisa really had no way of knowing if her bloodhounds would ignore the scent of the scholar, but she was determined to give her a fighting chance. Whatever happened to her once Marisa had found Lyra and brought them back to their own world was not in her hands.

Come what may. 

She gave the woman one final glance before she rose off the ground and continued in pursuit of her daughter, the golden monkey lingering just a little longer.

“Good luck, Dr. Malone”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware of the angel protecting Mary from the spectres, but Marisa isn't.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
